wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Starting a warrior
So, you're thinking of playing a Warrior? This page is intended to give a short overview of what to do over the first 10 levels or so, just to get you started on the right path. If you're looking for more of an overview of the class's abilities, see the main warrior page. For more advanced topics, see the Warrior Tactics. Race Selection If you're a power-player, you'll want to consider the various Racial Traits when choosing what race to play. You might also consider the racial stats, but after the first 20 levels or so these become largely irrelevant, as the items you've gained will far outstrip any racial bonuses. For more casual gamers, there's really no major difference between the races - choose the race that you want to play, whether for its looks, its voice, or because its simply good fun! Below is a quick overview of Races from the warrior's perspective - see the Races page for more detailed information which isn't of specific interest to warriors, and the Racial Traits for more detailed explanations of the traits mentioned below. * Alliance ** Dwarves - Stoneform is handy in many PvP and PvE encounters. ** Gnomes - The instant cast Escape Artist means this race will be a good option versus Mages and most other classes. ** Humans - Diplomacy's Reputation bonus makes all Human classes worthy, and Sword and Mace Specialization makes Human Warriors better at dealing damage with those weapons. Perception helps to see stealthed players/NPCs. ** Night Elves - Most notable ability is Shadowmeld, very handy in many PvP encounters. Also Wisp Spirit allows for quick return to battle after death. Quickness increases dodge rate. **Draenei - The healing benefits every three minutes from Gift of the Naaru comes in handy when soloing, and the +1% hit chance not only helps you, but your party as well. (see Attack Table) * Horde ** Orcs - Axe Specialization, Blood Fury (str boost), Hardiness (inc. resistance to stun/knockout). ** Tauren - War Stomp (stun) and Endurance (5% Health boost). These make the best Tanks for the Horde, even though it is only a small difference. ** Trolls - The worst Horde race in terms of racials, the 2 notable abilities are Berserking which increases Attack Speed depending on health levels, and Regeneration Which allows 10% of health to continue to regenerate in combat. ** Undead - Will of the Forsaken which makes Undead Warriors Warlock-killers (as well as being able to seriously threaten other Fear users) as well as being a stable ability in PvE where charm, sleep or fear gets you. Cannibalize is very handy in Solo PvE and PvP encounters also (when used well). **Blood Elves - Only playable race in the game that cannot be Warriors. All Alliance Warriors are good for PvP, Human is by far the best for PvE. Horde are also all good for PvP (Undead being strongest), Tauren are usually considered the best for PvE due to the 5% health bonus. *Please note that beginning racial stats (Orcs having more Strength than Undead, for example) have little or no effect in end-game (at level 60 or 70). Early Leveling The easiest way to progress through the early levels is to simply do any and all quests you can find. Not only will you breeze through the first 5 to 10 levels, but you'll get useful gear and precious money. Money is particularly important so you can purchase new abilities and equipment. You will spend levels 1 to 5 in your starting town. Make sure you get all the abilities you can from your trainer. Between level 5 and 6 you'll find yourself heading off to your second town and a new trainer who can teach you various things. At the second town, repeat the process - do each and every quest you can find. It's important to keep up with your abilities and your gear. Now is also an appropriate time to start training in your chosen professions. For more advanced information see the Warrior Tactics page. Levels 1 - 3 Initially, you're equipped with a melee auto-attack and one melee enhancement, Heroic Strike. Engage mobs from melee range with auto-attack, and spam Heroic Strike whenever available. If you have enough rage for the next mob, open combat with Heroic Strike. With , you can purchase your first buff, Battle Shout. Keep it active whenever in combat. Levels 4 - 5 At level 4, you can learn Charge and Rend. Open combat with Charge and keep Rend's debuff active on you targets at all times. Levels 6 - 7 At level 6, you can learn Thunder Clap and Parry. Parry is a passive, so it does not require any sort of activation. Use Thunder Clap in battle to mitigate incoming damage from enemies. Notable Early Quests '' The intention is to link into the Quests page here with a few low-level quests once they are added, with particular emphasis on including quests with nice rewards for the class; especially any class-specific quests. Wondering if this section should be moved to a separate page of its own as it may get quite long? I won't take offense if someone moves it!'' The following lists are not intended to be comprehensive, but cover a selection of the best quests in the starting areas from levels 1 to 10. Dwarves/Gnomes * - Boar Handler Gloves * - Rustic Belt * - Dwarven Kite Shield Humans * - Upgrade your weapon. * - Latched Belt * - Outfitter Boots * - Pikeman Shield Night Elves * - Tracking Boots * - Upgrade your weapon. * - Barkmail Vest * - Woodland Shield * - Graystone Bracers * - Moss-covered Gauntlets * - Barkmail Leggings Draenei * - Mail bracers. * - Mail leggings. * - Mail tunic. * - Upgrade your weapon. Orcs/Trolls * - Early weapon upgrade. * - Jagged Chain Vest * - Battleworn Chain Leggings * - Wide Metal Girdle * - Lightweight Boots Tauren * - Painted Chain Gloves * - Painted Chain Belt * - Early weapon upgrade. * - Thick Bark Buckler * - Painted Chain Leggings * - Cliff Runner Boots * - Fortified Bindings Undead * - Early weapon upgrade. * - Roamer's Leggings * - Rustmetal Bracers * - Rugged Mail Vest * - Deathguard Buckler * - Clasped Belt * - Cold Steel Gauntlets * - Cryptwalker Boots On Soloing and Grouping Soloing Warriors rely on rage, so it helps if you can move quickly from one mob to the next. In the first 5 levels or so, you shouldn't really need to stop killing. Later on you may find your health starts getting low - then you will have to stop and rest, and perhaps eat some food until you're ready again. Use all your abilities as you get them, and don't neglect your Battle Shout. Grouping Grouping isn't all that different from soloing. At these levels any class can pretty much look after itself, but be ready to help out a weaker caster class if you see them under attack - always protect your healer! Ask your group to "assist" you to ensure you focus your party's firepower on one mob. They can do this by selecting you (use the F1-F5 keys to target group members) and then pressing "F". This way, mobs will die faster. Useful Professions The warrior can benefit directly and indirectly from many of the professions available. Primary Professions * Herbalism / Alchemy : Herbalism and alchemy are useful for any class, and warriors are no exception. Herbalism allows the gathering of herbs that the alchemy profession then converts into various potions for use. Healing potions are one of the best ways to heal yourself while soloing, and are useful for your friends too. You can stack a Battle and a Guardian elixir, having multiple active at one time (never underestimate what using an Agility and a Defense potion will do for you while questing). Rage potions are also quite useful. You can make and give mana potions to your caster friends. * Mining / Blacksmithing : A very popular combination for warriors. Mining allows you to get the resources required for blacksmithing. You can then smith yourself your own armor (including plate at later levels) and weapons. You can also sell items you make for a nice profit. At 70, blacksmiths are able to make extremely powerful weapons that many warriors covet. * Engineering / Mining : Engineering is also pretty useful - you can make yourself some dynamite and a number of other handy gadgets. Best coupled with mining as it is heavily reliant on metals, although some take another profession and buy materials from the auction house. However, most engineering items require engineering skill to use so you're less likely to make lots of money from this trade. Guns and scopes are the notable exception to this. * Leatherworking / Skinning : Warriors can looking to create armor for themselves are much better advised to take Blacksmithing and Mining. High level leatherworkers can make mail armor with nice resistances but nothing compares to plate armor for protection. Armor kits are almost the only craftable items here that warriors will benefit from. * Tailoring : A Warrior can be a tailor if they want to, but bags will probably be your only benefit here. Bags are, however, highly sought after goods, and selling them can be a good source of money. However, most warriors will want to use cloth they find to improve their First Aid. * Enchanting : You do not have to be a caster to be an enchanter. Enchanting allows you to enchant your own equipment. Find a much better magic sword then the one you are using? Disenchant the old one, and use the results to make the new sword even more powerful. Like any class that enchants, since you are disenchanting the items you find for materials, you are forgoing the gold you would otherwise gain from selling them. Many non-casters pair enchanting with a a gathering profession to offset this loss. * Jewelcrafting / Mining : All classes wear necklaces and rings, and some jewelcrafting recipes are especially for warriors, giving Defense and Armor bonuses. Also a good source of money, and you can usually sell the metal you don't use to craft things. Start your profession early, before you reach level 10 if possible. It's not too expensive to start, and you want to ensure that the gear you create with your skills is applicable to your level. If you've waited until after level 10 to start, you may want to spend some time improving your profession skills until you can make items that are appropriate for your level. Secondary Professions * Cooking * Fishing * First Aid As a Warrior you have 4 ways to heal: time, eating, Potions, and First Aid. Fishing is useful in that it provides you with something to cook. Cooking lets you make better food and when "Well Fed," you gain a boost to Stamina and Spirit for fifteen minutes. More Stamina equals more hitpoints. First Aid is indispensable to a Warrior as it can really reduce your down-time between fights when soloing as well as removing those nasty poison effects with Antivenom. Long-Term Goals The warrior is a very gear-dependent class. Different situations will call for different items to equip. Many warriors find themselves collection several entire suits of armor and many different weapons to use in a variety of situations. Try to ensure you're always using the best equipment for the job that is available for your level and budget. Since the gear you have is often dependent on how much money you have, focus on earning money from an early level. Don't be afraid to be stingy. If you spend money frivolously, you might not be able to afford the things you need down the road. Make sure you keep your armor repaired, as you'll be taking a lot of hits as the main tank in a group. If you go into an instance with your armor at only 50% durability, you could inconvenience the entire group as you run to repair a broken item. As a warrior you don't spend money on poisons or reagents, but you do have a responsibility to spend money on repairing your items. Deciding where you want to go with your Warrior Talents early will make a big difference. Do you want to be more defensive (Protection and Arms) or offensive (Arms and Fury) oriented? Many warriors choose Arms talents to level quickly, then respec into Protection to tank in endgame instances. Others choose Fury and spend their time PvPing, or go Protection right away and focus on tanking in PvE instances with their friends in order to level. Remember that talents are never set in stone, but it does cost money to unlearn them. Many warriors end up finding themselves spending dozens of gold uncomfortably often as they switch between roles. See Warrior Tactics for more advanced information on Warriors, taking you beyond the first 10 levels. External links * Warrior Leveling Guide Warrior,Starting Warrior